In the field of snow plows in general, and wing plows in particular, it is a challenge to provide equipment that may thoroughly, consistently, and safely clear a roadway of snow. In particular, it is a challenge to provide good snow removal while avoiding a tendency of a snow plow to dig into or gouge a roadway due to uneven road surfaces. It would be a significant advancement in the art to provide a snow plow that may thoroughly, consistently, and safely clear a roadway of snow yet avoid digging into the roadway and potential damage associated with the same.